


Please Leave an Affirming Note

by TheMeddaFiction



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, KaraMel, News Reporter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeddaFiction/pseuds/TheMeddaFiction
Summary: “Oh, nothing really important dear. I’m just putting up this bulletin board for the tenants to write down some notes for the others. Just you know? Some friendly greetings and comments to each other for you to get to know each other.”Or,Kara returned back to her apartment and found a new bulletin board that encourages her to get to know her new neighbor, when she never paid attention to them. Could this sparks a relationship, or cause hatred between them.





	1. Take the chance to meet your neighbor, I don’t bite

After a rough day at work, the one last thing Kara wanted is another head-exploding problem. Snapper had given her yet another disapproval for her article; saying that it would not be exceptional enough to be release against ‘The Daily Daxam’. However, when she arrived at her apartment, she seems to be out of luck. 

 

Loud pondering sounds can be heard throughout the apartment, and it seems to be getting louder each steps she took to get to her room. As she walked through her apartment’s hallway, she cannot help but to noticed Mrs. Dorris, her apartment’s landlord, with a hammer and nails in her hand pounding a bulletin board on the wall. 

 

“Um..excuse me, Mrs.Dorris, what is going on?” asked Kara as she slowly walked toward Mrs. Dorris who had putted her hammer down on the stool to talk to her. 

 

“Oh, nothing really important dear. I’m just putting up this bulletin board for the tenants to write down some notes for the others. Just you know? Some friendly greetings and comments to each other for you to get to know each other.” Mrs. Dorris beamed back at Kara and returned back to her task. With that, she turned herself to faced with the bulletin board and read its title, ’ Please Leave an Affirming Note’

 

“So we just write some notes and greetings on the board daily or……?” 

 

“Yes, dear. You might just found someone who can change your life” Mrs. Dorris winked as she replied to Kara. Her hands were packing up the left over nails and her tool box. She turned her heels and was about to walk away.

 

“But, there aren’t many people on this wing. There’s just me and the new neighbor who moved in like, two weeks ago.”

 

“Actually, it’s two months ago, dear. You should notice that, Kara, he's your neighbor after all. I know you love your journalism work but you need to let it go sometimes. Take notice in the world around you, enjoy your life, your relationships.You might be surprise on what this board can do, it sparks neighbor friendships. Did you know that my husband was my neighbor too? Just open up and you’ll be surprise. Take this chance, starts slow and it will pay off, Kara. Trust me.” She gave her a warm knowing smile as she turned away and walked to the elevator. Her grey curls bounced to the rhythm of her feet as they hit the floor. 

 

That left Kara stung with her words circling around her head. She never thought about bothering with the neighbors before. For her whole life, she was focus on her career. She wants to be the best reporter she could possibly be just like her cousin, Clark. Especially when Snapper was now her boss, she needed to work extra hard on her articles to get his approval. Recently ‘The Daily Daxam’ had came up with many viral articles that caused a big drop in the rating of ‘Krypton’s News’ popularity. It was not that Kara hated her neighbor, she was just focused on her life and career. 

 

Kara lost count on how long she had been standing in the middle of the hallway. But according to the tingly- numb feeling she felt in her legs. She can assume that it had been a while since Mrs. Dorris had left. Gathering her thoughts again, she continued walking to her room. She fumbled with her purse as she tried to find the key for her door. Her hand reached into different pockets of her bag, fumbling through them to find the silver key.At last, she found them in the font pocket of her bag. As she pulled the keys out, it slipped out of her hand and landed on the ground a few feet away from her. Kara quickly ran to the spot and bent down to pick up the keys. However, she met with a hard object against her head.

 

“Ah!” Kara squeaked out as she stumbled back, causing her to landed on the wooden floor of the hall way. 

 

 

“Oh Rao, are you alright? I'm truly sorry for that, I just was trying to help you pick the keys up and I guess I accidentally bumped into your head.” The mystery man replied back light-heartedly with soft laugh left from his mouth with concern tone. He reached his hand in front of Kara, willing to help her up from the floor. As she grasped his warm hand, she could feel some feeling she had never felt before. Something very warm and soothing. The warm hand pulled her up from the floor, bring her back to normal state.

 

Readjusting and smoothing out her skirt from the accident, Kara finally looked up from the floor and faced with the man. Their eyes locked to each other; the blue eyes interlock with the blue-grey eyes behind the think black glasses frame. The man has dark brown hair that was perfectly parted and style, some strand of hair still hang over his eyes. Curiosity filled her body as she realized that she had never met nor seen this man before. How could he be on this wing?

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. But who are you? This wing is only allowed for the residents of this building only. How can you be here? Are you a thief? Are you a pervert?”

 

“Whoa, Whoah, Whoa, calm down, miss. I’m not here to steal anything nor do anything like that, actually, I’m your new neighbor…3A…right across from you. Hadn't Mrs. Dorris informed you already?”

 

“Oh, yes, right, you’re the new guy, how can I not know you! I’m sorry for that. I just never really pay attention around here, since no one really lives at this wing.”

 

“Well, now there’s me. I guess I can change that.” Those words left his mouth jokingly with a small smile appeared up on his face. 

 

“I see that Mrs. Dorris had made a small change with decoration around here. And you know what, I think it’s a great idea. You can finally loosen it up, get to know me and maybe I’ll bring you to bar sometimes. I know this one place where my friend and I likes to go after work.” He continued as he turned his body around exploring different aspect of the hallway before turning back to her. 

 

“Um, yeah, we’ll see about that. You see, I’m busy all the time, like busy busy.”

 

“Yep, I’ve noticed that.” 

 

“What? Are you stalking me or something?” 

 

“What? No! Why would you think that, I live right across from you. It’s not hard to notice. Anyway…..” There was a long, awkward paused after his rebut to her.

 

“Did you notice that there’s something on the board? Maybe you should go look at that.” The man mention up and pointed toward the brown bulletin board on the wall of the hallway. 

 

Just like what he had said, there was a small, yellow square pieces of paper pinned to the board. Kara walked toward the paper as like there was a magnetic force pulling her toward the paper. When she stopped in front of the paper, she noticed that there were scribbles of words written on the paper.

 

 

_Take the chance to meet your neighbor, I don’t bite :)_

                                                               _\- Mon-el_

 

“Mon-el?” Whispered out the man’s name, Kara turn back to where she was just a few seconds ago. However, the man was already gone, left with blank space of where they had their conversation. 

 

“Well….I guess I will take this chance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this and I am sorry for any grammatical errors in the writing. After all, English is my second language and I'm bad with any languages in general, including my own mother tongue language XD Please let me know what message you want to see written on the bulletin board, I would love to know your ideas.


	2. What’s your favorite doughnut flavor?

Mike quickly entered into his room and closed the door as quiet as he possibly could after the conversation he had with kara. His heart still beats hard after the encounter and he could still smell her flowery scent in the air around him.

 

Being new in town isn’t the easiest thing a person has to deal with. It has been two months since Mike had moved into the loft 3A. This loft was a lot better than his old one, this one had lot of natural lights shinning through windows each morning, breath taking view of the city to look at and fresh air to breath every morning. He was offered a position in ‘The Daily Daxam’ right after he had made his first debut article that left people striving for him to join their company—not that he has some connection with the owner of ‘The Daily Daxam’ or anything. Journalism is not something Mike is gifted in since his birth, he had to work hard to become what he is today, a top journalist in the states, both for his own success and to please his parents. But of course he has his own passion that he wanted to pursue, like going out at night to have fun and drinking, if that even considered as a hobbies.

 

After his long thoughts, he noticed that Kara’s scent still faintly lingered in the room. Wanting to take in the sent as much as possible, he took a large breath hoping to capture in this moment as much as possible—

 

CRACK!

 

“Sup, mate. Are you ready for the—,” a loud, boyish voice boomed through the opened door and cause Mike snapped himself back into reality, as the shorter man stepped into the loft hoping for his roommate to join him to explore the brand new PS4 game. 

 

“What—what on earth are you doing, dude?” the shorter man stopped dead in front of the door andquestioned the taller one about his odd action that was happening in the middle of the room. The man happened to walk in right in time when Mike seems to be standing in the middle of the living room—taking a deep breath as his arm spread out to the side like the penguins do. 

 

“Nothing….?,” Mike answered unconvincingly, “I was just checking whether we need to spray more of air freshener, after all, last night meal was a disaster,” Mike pointed toward the cabinets where air fresheners are located, “and it was your fault, Winn. I told you, I’ll take care of the dinner myself,” he continued to further explain his action. 

 

“Oh, yeah, right…I really should have believed you in that,” Winn replied cheaply, “To be honest I thought Mrs. Dorris was going to kill us yesterday, considering we almost set the fire alarm and the springers off,” he continued speaking as he made his away across his room to put down Thai takeout and the brand new PS4 game on the coffee table. 

 

“Speaking of Mrs. Dorris, why did she put up that bulletin board down the hall? Is that women playing another match maker project like she did with the other wing again?” Winn turned back andsmirked knowingly toward Mike.

 

“No….she just wants us ,neighbors, to get to know each other, you know, in a friendly way.”

 

“No, I don’t believe so, considering I found this on the bulletin board.”

 

This caught Mike’s attention as he was thrilled whether Kara had replied to his message or not. Winn came back to sit down on the couch, settled down two bottles of beer from his hands onto the table and took out small yellow piece of paper out of his shirt pocket and hand it to Mike. Mike instantly opened up the small, square paper, however, his face turned into a frown. 

 

_Come knocking on my door anytime, I’d love to get to know my tenants better._

 

_\- Mrs. Dorris_

 

“What’s with the frown, dude? Were you expecting a message from a certain someone?” Winn smirked back at Mike. After a few weeks Mike had moved into the loft with Winn, Winn noticed that Mike might has some sort of….crush with a certain neighbor living in the room across from them. He can see Mike looked longingly at the 4A door as if he hoped that the door would open itself and let him inside. However, he cannot be so sure, since the certain neighbor never came back to loft the same time as them. But this matchmaker game Mrs. Dorris is playing might be a fun activity he can focused on after his boring day at work. 

 

“Pfff, no, of course no, who would I expect from this wing of the building. It’s practically just us almost everyday, I’ve got no one to expect from.”

 

“Are you sure? What if I say I found another note on the board, are you going to be interested in it?” Winn mentioned up. 

 

This caused Mike to perked up again like a little puppy. 

 

“Ha!! So you are interested after all, here you go, man.” Winn took out another folded up post-it note out of his shirt pocket, this time, it was blue colored. 

 

At first, Mike hesitated to take the paper out from Winn’s fingers fearing that he might get tricked by Winn again. “ Hey, come on, I would not do that with you the second time,” Winn said reassuringly and smirked at Mike causing Mike reached out his hand to snatch the paper quickly out from Winn’s hand. He quickly stuffed this paper in the back pocket of his jeans and hurriedly made his way toward his bedroom. 

 

“Hey! I thought you promised me to try out this new released game with me. I stood in the line for four hours to get this game, do you know how tiring is that?”

 

“Right—right, sorry, dude, I totally forgot about that,” Mike replied as he made his way back into the living room area again and mentally face palming himself of how unnatural he made himself looked. He bended down to picked up the blue plastic object from the coffee table and discard outthe plastic covering from the box. 

 

“The DEO? What type of game is this?” Mike questioned Winn, who was currently setting up and updating he PS4 software. 

 

“It’s this new game where you are either an agent or an alien superhero and you are in this government agency who are protecting their city from invaders. Cause you know, helping out superheroes is somewhat a dream of mine,” Winn explained in his squeaky, fanboy voice that went up higher as he spilled out his words.

 

“Alright, let’s do this—”

 

“I’ll be the agent and you’ll be the alien,” Winn shouted out as he ran back to his place on the couch like a little kid, “okay, first, I need to make you a suit.”

 

* * *

 

After several hours of creating superhero suit, protecting the city and sipping their beers, both of them called it a night and parted their their ways. Once Mike stepped into his room, he instantly reached into his jeans pocket and grabbed out the blue paper. For a while, he just held the paper out, deciding whether he really wanted to risk into pursuing this or not. If this relationship is formed,  it can be a risky action; they were working in two rivalry companies after all. Different thoughts ran through his head, weighting out the pros and cons, but, we got only one life regardless. He took a deep breath and unfolded the small piece of paper. A smile slowly appeared and small giggles started to form and slipped out from between his lips.

 

_What’s your favorite doughnut flavor?_

 

_\- Kara D._

 

“Ms. Kara Danvers, you really do not know how to start a small talk do you,” Mike said out loud to himself as his body filled with warmth and butterflies. 

 

“Oh, and you do? Mr. Mike Matthews,” Winn once again bursted thought the door and plopped his head from behind the door scaring Mike. 

 

“Oh my Rao, Winn, you really need to stop doing that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry for disappearing for 101 days or about 3 months and 2 weeks (yes, I've been counting). School have just been very crazy, there are so many lab reports and essays to write. But now that the final exams are over, I'm now free. So you can expect a new chapter weekly from now on until school opens again. I am also sorry that this chapter did not focuses much on the plot of the story, but i just really want to set up the characters' relationships fist plus I just love the bromance of Monwinn. Next, we'll going to explore Kara's relationships with her friends and we will even tag along with her to work. So, who do you want to see as kara's best friend? You can leave your opinions and I'll see you later next week!


End file.
